In Your Shoes
by The Weird Sisters711
Summary: Lily and James fic. what happens when the marauders and lily's friends interwine? 6th year involves body changing,opposite days,sleepovers,gryffindor VS slytherin and much,much more! please RR. firstfic!


Disclamer:we own nothing it all belongs to our old mate J.K.

Chapter 1: Sweets, Samara and Mischief

"No Potter I will NOT go out with you and I never will, you conceited loser!" Lily screamed even though James was standing right in front of her.

"Shush Evans, keep the noise down, half the house can hear you, you know, I have a reputation to keep

up here, woman!", he said irritated. James always said something rude or stupid when Lily refused to go out with him.

The two sixth years carried on arguing, in the middle of the common room, on view for everyone to see (or in the girls cases – watch James).

"ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID IMAGE POTTER, OR YOUR STUPID FAN CLUB! YOUR WORST DILEMA IS PROBALY SPENDING ONE DAY WITHOUT PRANKING SOMEBODY!"

"Oi!" A girl shouted from the other side of the common room, (she was wearing a t-shirt with James and Sirius's head it on, smiling, and Remus's head was on there too, but it was a bit smaller, but Peter was missed off the t-shirt altogether).

"I'll have you know Lily Evans, that the Marauders fan club is not stupid, but very well planned, we do especially well in the stalking area, and I'll have you know that some of the teachers are involved in it too!"

Lily snorted loudly and back to James, ready to continue the argument.

"OH YEAH EVANS!" James shouted back, he really liked Lily but he also had a really short temper. "YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THESE THINGS DO YOU! OR THAT MY LIFE IS THAT SIMPLE?" he shouted his hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "ITS OK FOR YOU, YOU WALK AROUND THE SCHOOL COVERED BY YOUR FRINEDS _ALL _THE TIME, OR YOU JUST SUCK UP TO ALL THE TEACHERS TO GET ON THEIR GOOD SIDE! AND YOU DON'T GIVE A SECOND GLANCE TO PEOPLE LIKE ME!"

Lily's green eyes met his hazel ones, and he saw pure hatred in them, then they both shouted at the same time;

"YOU COULDN'T LAST ONE DAY IN MY SHOES!" with that they both stormed up to their dorms.

James walked in to his room, and punched the nearest thing possible, which happened to be Peter, who flew on to his bed groaning in pain.

Muttering a short apology, he climbed on to his bed waiting for Sirius or Remus to say something. Sirius spoke first.

"Man Prongs, you really blew up there, we heard the whole thing dude, and first you were like WOAH! And then we were like _woah. _And then you were like woah" he said this in a bad Australian accent, which sounded more Chinese and on the last 'woah' he pretended to be dead and jumped on his bed.

"Where do you keep getting these odd sayings from, Padfoot" said Remus, peering over his book.

"Muggle film dude, about this little fishy dude, called Nemo, who get stolen by divers, but my favourite character is Dory, and b-"

"Shut up Padfoot, we really don't care about a little fishy dude, called Nemo who get stolen by divers-" said Remus

"Ok Moony, we get the point that you don't care, about a little fishy dude called Nemo, who gets stolen-" James said annoyed.

"Ok Prongs, we get the point, that you get the point, about Moony not caring about, a little fishy dude called Nemo wh-" said Peter annoyed

"ALRIGHT, why don't we all shut up, ok!" said Remus angrily.

Everyone fell silent looking at each other, for a minute in uncomfortable silence, until Remus said;

"OK you guys, you can speak, JUST not about the fishy dude"

Sirius let out a long breath, as he had been holding it in for the time they weren't talking.

"Well Prongsie… What are you going to do about Tiger-Lily?" said Sirius awkwardly, trying to start a civil conversation.

"No idea mate, I've actually come to a conclusion that she's not madly in love with me but hiding it because I'm too hot, I think she only thinks I'm hot now" said James sadly with his usual big head.

"Well maybe if you tried to act more m-"

Sirius cut off his speech by running his hands through Remus's hair, and peering at in it odd way, as though he was looking for lice. Then he randomly started sniffing his hair, and James and Peter were looking at the two, scared, while Remus looked plain mad.

"Padfoot, get your hands out of my hair, or I might accidently push you off the astronomy tower!"

"Mmmmm…. your hair smells nice what shampoo do you use Moony?"

"Um Padfoot, I think its time you took your daily calming pills" said James.

"But Prongsie, I don't want them!" whined Sirius, crying hysterically.

"Also, four didn't work last time, remember that time you tried to steal Professor McGonagall's underwear" said Remus, "we'll have to give you five this time"

He walked over to the chest of draws that stood in front of his bed.

Shaking the bottle, and then emptying it, Remus said, "There's only four left in here, lets just hope it works"

James walked over to help Remus, by holding Sirius's arms, so he wouldn't punch them, while Remus walked over to them, quite slowly, looking nervous.

"Ok Padfoot, say 'aaahh' " said James trying to open Sirius's mouth.

"Grrr" said Sirius, and attempted to bite James's finger but failed miserably.

"Ok enough with the cannibalism! Just eat the stupid pills Padfoot or I'll go and tell the whole common room that you have an obsession with doing a Panty-Raid in Lily's dorm!"

Fine!" said Sirius stuffing the pills into his mouth moodily without any water as he had such a big gob.

"Prongs I now dearly understand that you were just trying to help me, and now I feel obliged to give you something to show my gratitude and as a peace offering." Said Sirius, then he turned around and a big evil smile appeared on his face, which Remus, Sirius and Peter did not see.

He rummaged in his trunk for a while but then found what he was looking for.

It was a small box with 2 sweets in it on the top of the box in big bold red letters it said ' WARNING DO NOT GIVE TO FRIENDS, ENEMIES ONLY!'

Sirius took one of the sweets and handed it to James

"Uh" said James taking it from Sirius with caution, "thanks Padfoot".

James put the sweet in his pocket

"No, prongsie you gotta eat it now, please!

"Ok, ok here!" said James stuffing the sweet into his mouth. "Hmm… tastes like the insides of a girls mouth"

"Well that's excellent" said Sirius gleefully, and went back to his trunk and grabbed the other sweet.

"Moony, can I borrow your prefect badge?"

"What for? Your not using it again to go on a Panty Raid, are you?

"Now Moosie-poo, what makes you think I'd actually do a thing like that?" said Sirius genuinely baffled.

"Let's just say, I've got my suspicions. Here's my badge but I want it back pronto, and I swear if you don't give it to me I will defiantly push you off the Astronomy Tower, ok"

"Roger that sir"

Lily POV

"Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding! Angelina Jolie can't be having brad Pitts baby!" squeaked Lily excitedly.

" Trust me, she is!" said Roxy with Witchalls seriously.

" I can't believe that" said Sapphire Andrews.

Roxanne 'Roxy' Witchalls and Sapphire Andrews were Lily's 2 best friends.

Roxy had black mid-length hair, that had electric red streaks in it, and her side fringe was red too. Roxy had green-blue eyes and was about 5:4.

Sapphire had Platinum colour hair that was waist length and pin-straight. Her eyes were a baby blue colour and she was quite tall and had a model figure. She was smart but very funny.

As they were talking there was a knock on their dormitory door,

"Who is it?" Called Lily

" Its Professor McGonagall" Said a really high-pitched voice that so didn't sound like McGonagall at all.

" Black" Growled Roxy in a low voice,

" Oh good! Lils don't open the door, Roxy can you pass that glass of water" said sapphire grinning evilly.

"Why" Asked Roxy curiously

" Well, I heard from Terri that Sirius saw the ring at a muggle born girls house right and he got totally freaked of Samara!" Said Sapphire quickly grabbing a jug of water and spilled it on her head, and then she muttered an incantation that turned her hair really, really dark brown (almost black).

She ran to the door and opened the door slowly.

" Hello Black" Said Sapphire lowly in an American accent.

"Ahhh! What do you want you weirdo girl? I swear I never watched the muggle movie!" Said Sirius backing away and stumbling over the steps.

"Daddy why are you going?"

"Leave me alone!" Sirius started making cross shapes with his fingers and muttering a weird chant, which seemed to be in acient Greek.

Lily came to the door laughing her head off.

"What do you want Black?"

Sirius opened one eye and said in a whisper;

"Has she gone?"

"Who me! Boo!"

"Oh your so stupid Black! Its only Saph! Get on with it you moron!" said Lily smiling

"Oh I knew that!" Then he added quietly to Sapphire, "Your dead Andrews"

"Ohh and I'm so scared!" said Sapphire sarcastically.

"Black I'm waiting!"

"Well, Alex Ray told me to tell you, that Summer Smith gave a sweet to Sky Wandale, who gave it to Willow Harvey, who then gave it to Josh Parker, who gave it to Alex Ray, who gave it to me to give to you" Said Sirius heaving a huge sigh as he said the word 'you'.

Lily stood there a little dumbfoundedly, and then said 'Uh-huh' and then slammed the door in his face.

"So do you think I should eat it?" asked Lily turning to Roxy and Sapphire.

"Pass it here" said Roxy examining it," who'd he say it was from?"

"Err…Summer smiths."

"Well it should be ok to eat, I mean Summer is pretty safe and plus she likes you."

"I say eat it, what do you think Saph."

" I agree with Roxy, I mean she can't have poisoned it or anything."

"All right then," Said Lily and stuffed the sweet into her mouth.

**a/n: i hope u liked our first chappie it took alot of work btw my name is Roxy**

hi my names Leyla , and yea i hpe u liked our first chapter and dudesplzzzzzzz be nice! this is our first fanfic!

**stop copying what i say anyway pleaseeeee review we neeeeeeed them otherwise we might not be able to carry on this fic.**

Oh shut up Roxy u wrote first so what do you expect! anywayz plz tell me if sirius is too hyper coz thats wat Roxy thinks (but i dnt rly care wat she thinks, she's a calf)

**Piglet please tell us what you think about Sirius! thanks**

_laterz! this is both of us agreeing for once!_


End file.
